Trop belle pour cela
by Albane
Summary: Oneshot, réponse au défi du Poney Fringant ! On ne pourra pas dire qu'elle n'a pas essayé de se défendre, mais que voulezvous, quand on est pas aidée ...


Voici la réponse au défi du Poney Fringant (que j'aime crès fort) sur le rapt de Celebrian :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je suis belle. Je le sais. Tout le monde le dit. Et même, je le lis dans les yeux de tous ceux qui me regardent. Je suis grande, fine, élancée, plus belle que toutes mes semblables. J'aime à penser à tout ces hommes qui voudraient m'effleurer, me toucher et enfin me saisir. Il se savent tous misérablement indignes de moi, et ce n'est pas désagréable.

Je ne suis faite que pour un seul homme, mon maître et mon seigneur, à qui je me donnerai toute entière. Je serai sa fierté, son bijou. Tous ses invités ne verront que moi. Leurs yeux s'égareront sur moi, tandis qu'ils formuleront leurs minables requêtes à mon seigneur, sur son trône. De ce grand Roi, j'entends parler depuis ma naissance. Je lui suis destinée depuis toujours et il ne pouvait pas en être autrement : il n'y a que lui qui me mérite. Je m'avance en ce moment-même vers lui, je vais enfin le rencontrer. Celeborn. Je suis son cadeau. Un présent royal. D'Elrond à Celeborn.

Pour mon voyage, on m'a installée le plus confortablement possible, comme il sied à une dague de mon style. Au chaud dans mon fourreau, ciselé comme le portail d'un palais, lui-même bien calé dans les coussins d'un coffre en ébène taillé juste à ma dimension. Je suis bien évidemment disposée dans une carriole, tirée par les deux plus calmes chevaux de l'écurie.

Cela est censé m'éviter les cahots de la route. Hé bien, c'est réussi ! Ce voyage est extrêmement désagréable. La carriole remue dans tous les sens, on ne s'arrête jamais et les gens de compagnie ne cessent de bavarder. De telles conditions sont inacceptables, elles risquent de tenir mon éclat.

Ouch ! Ca par exemple ! La carriole vient de s'arrêter si brusquement que mon coffre a glissé d'au moins cinq centimètres en avant ! J'aurais pu tomber. Qui sont les irresponsables qui ont provoqué cela ? Mais le plus inacceptable, c'est tout ce tintamarre. Mon Eru ! Que de cris et de mugissements ! Mais que diable se passe-t-il donc là-haut ? A quoi peuvent bien s'amuser ces misérables ? Oh ! Que tout cela est ennuyeux ! Quand repartons-nous ? Je suis attendue, moi !

Ces pécores ont visiblement oublié leur mission et qui ils transportaient, car ils ne semblent plus du tout avoir envie de repartir. On ne peut donc véritablement leur faire confiance. Dois-je patienter le temps qu'ils retrouvent le sens commun et se rappellent de leur devoir ? Que tout cela est épuisant ! Les cris sont moins nombreux, toutefois. Mais ces râles sont d'un désagréable ! Et ils agitent les chevaux de ma carriole !

Par Eru ! Voilà le comble ! On vient d'ouvrir mon coffre sans aucune précaution. Mais enfin ! Savez-vous qui je suis ? Je ne dois pas être ainsi traitée ! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Je sens avec horreur une main se refermer sur fourreau tandis que, dans l'agitation, ma coffre d'ébène bascule complètement à terre. J'entends un sinistre craquement, mais le pire reste à venir.

C'est avec un indicible dégoût que je sens le contact d'une peau sur ma garde. Que c'est répugnant ! C'est chaud et humide de sueur et on s'agrippe à moi comme il n'est pas permis. Ma garde est pressée et je me sens soudain glisser hors de mon fourreau. Mais par Eru ! Comment tout cela peut-il m'arriver à moi ?

Le soleil vient frapper ma lame éblouissante et je découvre un spectacle très étrange. Déjà, tous les gens de compagnie gisent à terre. Quelle bande de fainéants ! On ne peut rien leur demander ! La créature qui a eu le culot de me saisir est une elfe-femme. Je la connais, c'est la fille de mon seigneur. Mais, par tous les Valar, quelle déchéance ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai eu une drôle de pensée : il se pouvait bien qu'elle soit aux elfes ce que je suis aux dagues : la perfection, la noblesse, la beauté incarnées.

Mais regardez-là, maintenant ! Décoiffée ! La jupe déchirée en maints endroit entravant sa démarche. Pliée en avant, ramassée sur elle-même ! Les lèvres retroussées comme une bête ! Le regard fou et paniqué ! Sa tête se tourne par a-coups dans tous les sens, en un mouvement fort peu noble. Et surtout, elle recule. On dirait une bête traquée. Quelle honte ! Et quelle humiliation pour moi d'être mêlée à tout cela.

Devant nous, arrivent en cercle quelques créatures peu ragoûtantes, qui brandissent des bouts de fer grossiers. C'est une honte pour les dagues comme moi, de voir de telles ferrailles, c'est comme une insulte. Pour rien au monde, je ne toucherai ces créatures-là, ainsi que ce qu'ils ont comme arme. Je ne veux même pas qu'elles s'approchent de moi. Je dois déjà supporter leur spectacle !

Mais je comprends brusquement quelque chose de terrible. L'elfe déchue me tient entre elle et eux. S'ils veulent s'approcher d'elle, il va falloir que j'entre en _contact physique_ avec eux. Et puis, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle me brandit comme si j'étais une arme. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Je suis une arme d'apparat, moi ! Voyons, cela ne se voit pas suffisamment ? Elle ne va tout de même pas …

Eru, protégez-moi ! A force de reculer, cette elfe s'est acculée contre un arbre et voilà qu'avec de ridicules gémissement de hargne, elle me balance de gauche à droite. Ses deux mains sont agrippées à ma garde comme si elle tenait-là son salut.

Je ne sais quel différend oppose cette elfe à ces créatures de l'enfer, mais je ne suis en rien mêlée à tout cela. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ferait un coup de leurs fers sur la rutilante perfection de ma lame. Et je suis prise de dégoût rien qu'en pensant à ce que je devrais supporter si, par hasard, elle réussissait à abattre mon tranchant sur la peau nue d'un de ces monstres.

Elle continue à me ballotter de droite de gauche en poussant de pitoyables gémissements paniqués. Et les créatures approchent toujours. Ce sont eux qui font ces râles si désagréables. Je dois trouver le moyen de m'échapper avant que, dans sa folie, elle ne me fasse les toucher.

Quel déshonneur pour moi : je suis obligée de me tortiller. Je finis par me retourner littéralement dans sa main. Dans ses mouvements désordonnés, elle est surprise par mon soudain changement de prise au vent et me lâche.

Elle pousse un cri de stupéfaction en suivant des yeux la courbe de ma chute. Car je m'envole. Moi, prestigieuse dague d'apparat, forgée par Elrond pour rendre hommage à Celeborn, j'effectue un vol plané. Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre. Je préfère perdre mon honneur en tombant à terre plutôt qu'en étant souillée par le fer et le sang de ces créatures de Melkor ! Et même, dans mon malheur, j'ai de la chance. Car je tombe presque délicatement sur le pan de la cape en velours d'un elfe de compagnie, qui gît à terre. On lancera bien des hommes à ma recherche.

Les créatures se saisissent de l'elfe qui hurle et se débat comme une vulgaire manante. Qu'ils l'emmènent ! Tant mieux pour elle ! Je n'en ai cure ! Ils peuvent bien en faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Ils ont ma bénédiction ! Ils me vengeront. Ils la puniront pour l'infamie qu'elle m'a fait subir en me prenant pour une simple dague de combat.

Car enfin, franchement, même par terre, sur un simple tapis de velours, ne voit-on pas que ma beauté et ma ligne, que ma noblesse et mon prestige sont des trésors qu'il importe de protéger et conserver plus que tout ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

et voila :)


End file.
